robloxianmythhuntersfandomcom-20200213-history
ValleyOfSaints
"Saints never die, no matter the cause." -ValleyOfSaints ValleyOfSaints was a very well-known myth in the myth hunting community who retired but came from retirement. Overview ValleyOfSaints has a green/brown color palette and wears a book on his head along with a self made T-shirt. VOS.png|Former version of ValleyOfSaints, used while he was in retirement. History Valley mostly gained his popularity after a YouTuber known as "Albert" started making videos on him. After his private main account got leaked he retired the myth and left these two messages on his discord server and on the Roblox's Myths discord, giving up what the story of ValleyOfSaints was and changing to his "black avatar", signifying his retirement. The following quote was the one he posted in his own discord server: "@everyone An old king who has fallen but yet has risen has been reincarnated into a normal human. However the king was not anymore a man of royalty but a person looking for revenge. I'm not too sure when this took place I believe around 1240 AD. However he was turned to a person of earth and stone. He finds a land and makes it his home. Later on his land was known as the Valley Of Saints, however this was 500 years after the reincarnation. He eventually became one with earth's core and rules over the land for the rest of man kind. Let me also mention this man is not the original Saint he once was but a man of ungodly power but god like strength. The Ones were killed by his father, his father was a king back in 1209 A.C however he does not remember much of him due to him having mild amnesia. His mother is unknown by him. He does not speak much and is mostly silent well at least doesn't like being around people. Goodbye everyone, I know I got angry and was rude to you all but I am eternally grateful for you all. That’s the story." The following quote was the one he posted in the RM discord server: "An old king who has fallen but yet has risen has been reincarnated into a normal human. However the king was not anymore a man of royalty but a person looking for revenge. I'm not too sure when this took place I believe around 1240 AD. However he was turned to a person of earth and stone. He finds a land and makes it his home. Later on his land was known as the Valley Of Saints, however this was 500 years after the reincarnation. He eventually became one with earth's core and rules over the land for the rest of mankind.Let me also mention this man is not the original Saint he once was but a man of ungodly power but god like strength. The Ones were killed by his father, his father was a king back in 1209 A.C however he does not remember much of him due to him having mild amnesia. His mother is unknown by him. He does not speak much and is mostly silent well at least doesn't like being around people. Farewell everyone." Game(s) Valley Of Saints Behavior ValleyOfSaints is very quiet, but is said to have an edgy sense of humor. External Links ValleyOfSaints's Roblox Profile ValleyOfSaints's Discord Server Trivia * ValleyOfSaints went into retirement for a while. Category:Myths Category:AlbertsStuff Category:Roblox's Myths Category:Inactive Myths